cracked porcelain wilted roses
by marchofthedeathangels
Summary: She was as beautiful as a rose and as delicate as porcelain.


**Disclaimer: anything you recognize I don't own**

She **was** as beautiful as the roses her mother loved,

Though to most her personality was as _ugly_ as the thorns,

Cross her and it's you she'd scorn,

Call her out on it if you really want,

But you'd be labeled and LBR for **life**.

Everyone thought (personality aside) she was **perfect**,

The word she had grown to _hate_.

Always the _best clothes most money best friends_ that stuck by her almost till the end,

Maybe not the best grades but who really cares?

**Perfect** home **perfect** mother **perfect** father they thought,

But they didn't know the _truth_,

The clothes and money everyone envied were obtained only for her to keep quiet,

As long as she stayed _quiet_ about the

"**Perfect** home" "**Perfect** mother" "**Perfect** father" she got what she wanted,

They thought the most punishment she received was a _slap_ on the wrist,

But they didn't have a clue about the _slaps_ to her face,

The startling _blows_ to her delicate body,

**Bruises** she covered,

**Blood** she cleaned,

**Wounds** she tended to all _alone_,

Friends that **slipped** from her fingers as she grew more introverted,

Her smiles _stop_ as they become rare,

The faraway model runway stare replaced with a truly **_hollow_ **look,

Amber eyes that don't shine,

Makeup done perfectly that can't hide the _hollow_ cheeks dead eyes and barely covers the dark circles,

She seems like a delicate **porcelain** doll so fragile and ready to

\b

/r

\e

/a

\k

Days go by and she gets _thinner _still,

**Sticks and stones** can easily break her bones but **words** also shatter her deeply.

Cheeks get _hollow_ hair loses shine and starts to fall out slowly collarbones prominent hip bones

jut

out,

**Yet no one says a thing.**

**Trembling** in the mirror stands before her a body _a weak girl _she can't recognize,

Suddenly rushing down her hollow cheeks are salty streaks and she lifts her hand in _disbelief_,

The tears fall from her once sparkling now **dead** amber eyes,

(Everything about her is **_dead)_**

Finally her numbness

\b

/r

\e

/a

\k

/s

and she feels the pain threatening to swallow her right then begin in her chest,

Wrapping her arms around herself she **cries** out the pain she's held for **_six years_**,

**_Six long years,_**

Ever since daddy started **drinking** and mommy stopped **caring**,

She felt her chest tighten painfully,

So she _cried_ and _cried_ until she couldn't,

All that she had left was to pain and as always her _hollowness_,

So she grabbed the **Advil**,

Wrote her note,

Explaining to her friends the reasons she left,

**?Why?** she stopped caring,

About he **abuse **and **rape** her daddy did to her since she was _nine_,

How her friends were her rock and even though they left her,

She still loved them so much it almost hurt to leave.

She just couldn't take it anymore,

Her mothers **mean** words and **shouts** and **blows**,

The way her mother watched her daddy **hit** her and _swallowed gin_ to block out her little girls **screaming** as she was **raped** and **abused**,

Mommy didn't _care_ and daddy wanted to hurt his little girl.

Then she ended with and **I love you** and set it on the counter,

Clearly addressed to Claire Alicia Dylan and Kristen,

And she added a PS explaining Alicia would get Bean,

Because Claire was allergic Kristen had Beckham and Merri Lee wouldn't let Dylan keep her,

She did her makeup **perfect**ly,

She curled her once luscious now _dead_ hair,

Put on her **best** dress **best** heels and **best** jewelry,

And let her **bruises** and marks of **abuse** show,

She knew Inez would find her and give her friends the _note_.

Bean looked at her friend her doggy bed with **woeful** eyes and tried to come to the bathroom but she shut the door,

She swallowed **35 pills** and peacefully lay on the floor,

Dying with a long gone **smile**,

The **porcelain** doll was_ cracked and shattered,_

The beautiful **rose** now _blackened and wilted_,

All _shriveled_,

All thorns _gone_ and _all petals picked and discarded,_

**Massie Elisabeth Block**,

_Once beautiful Alpha whom everyone thought had it all_,

Dead at 15 because she truly had **nothing**.

And all her friends _cried_ when they found out,

Her parents taken to _court_ for the mistreatment of a child,

Derrick _hating_ himself for not noticing anything and for letting the girl he still loved die,

Westchester was rocked by the_ dead_ **Massie Block**,

**But no one would forget the Alpha's reign.**

* * *

**Hi.. So I wrote this in my studyhall and now I typed it and am posting it... This was my frist time doing something like this so I hope its good (:**

**Reveiw please?(:**

**-Maya xx**


End file.
